1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound operation input device with an operating lever that is swingable in two opposite directions from a predetermined position, as well as being depressible.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional compound operation input device of this kind, swinging the operating lever rightward or leftward from a predetermined position or depressing the operating lever downward causes a movable contact attached to the operating lever to move and selectively contact two of four stationary contacts provided on an inner wall surface of a body, whereby signals indicating the swing or depression are outputted.
This compound operation input device includes erroneous operation preventing means for preventing depression of the swung operating lever by abutting a projecting shoulder provided on either side of the operating lever against an outer edge of an opening in the body (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 59-098534).
However, the erroneous operation preventing means has an intrinsic drawback since depression of the operation lever is prevented by means of abutment of the shoulders against the outside edges of the body. More particularly, when the operating lever is not inclined to a position proximate to a outside edge of the opening in the body (i.e., when the operating lever is at a position proximate to the predetermined position), the shoulders do not abut against the outside edges and are unable to prevent depression of the operating lever.